crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Taran
Taran is played by angelofmusic1992 Personality Taran is the most optimistic of the group. He tries to look on the bright side of things and make a joke if things get a little too heavy. He's very enthusiastic about things. He's still getting used to adventuring though, so he does scare more easily than his friends. But he is brave, and will stand by them no matter what. He's very honest, sometimes blunt. If things are going well, he can have a bit of an ego, but he's easily humbled. He doesn't do too well around a pretty face, and often gets flustered around beautiful women. He can also be stubborn and sarcastic at times. He's getting good with a sword, but wants to get better. Story So Far Taran was the son of a knight and grew up in the Western Kingdoms. However, his das pretty much retired by the time he was born, and so Taran only grew up with stories of how great a knight his father was. When his father died, Taran set out to find adventures for himself. That was when Anne approached him. She was going to steal from Briar Rose's castle, and she wanted him to spy on it for her while she was gone. In return, she would give him the adventure she wanted. She even gave him Iago so he could send her messages. He agreed, and set off to work. Over time, he gathered information and every so often, he would send Iago to give that information to her. He didnt' see Anne again until she returned with the Black Thief, and the Forty Thieves. But before he could meet them, Anne decided that she would bring Taran along on the raid. Her logic was that he wanted fun, and robbing a castle was tons of fun. But, he needed a sword first. That was when Anne decided to check out a forest swarming with fairies that was rumoroed to hold a magical sword that could cut through anything, even steel. Taran tagged along. They ran into Puck, who was guarding the sword. He gave Anne a test, and she passed, so she got the sword and gave it to Taran. Taran, who had never owned a sword before, was ecstatic. Taran soon met the Black Thief, and the other Forty Thieves as well. They soon went to Briar Rose's castle and crashed the ball. However, one of the old members of the Forty Thieves, Saluk, had betrayed them and Briar Rose had guards capture all the thieves and Anne as well. Taran managed to escape along with the Black Thief. For a while, the two of them were lost on what to do. They knew they had to rescue Anne, but how was another story. They soon ran into Momotaro and Bouboulina, who were in the West looking for the Emperor's son. Even though Taran knew Anne and Momotaro didn't get along too well, he couldn't help but admire the guy, and Bouboulina as well, even though she teased him a little bit. The two groups parted ways, though. Iago soon found Taran and the Black Thief. He had a map that showed a secret entrance into the castle. Taran and the Black Theif manage to sneak inside on the night before Anne's execution. They soon run into Bacarra and find out that she was the one who gave Iago the map. They offer her the chance to come with him, but Bacarra stays instead, saying that she needs to remain here so she can help people like Anne. Taran and the Black Thief find Anne, and are about to rescue her when San and Luna show up. However, they find out that they're here to rescue Anne too. The two girls decide to join them, and although they're reluctant at first, Taran and the Black Thief let them tag along. However, guards spot them and they are soon cornered. However, Madellaine, who was symmathetic to Anne, caused a distraction that let them escape. Anne needed to recuperate from the torture Briar Rose put her through, so they decided to head to Puck, since he was the closest thing to a friend they had. However, Puck wasn't about to let them stay for free. He wanted Taran and the Black Thief to steal a book for him while Anne rested. The two agreed, but what they didn't know was that there was no book to steal. It was just a way for Puck to put them through a test. He sicks a she-wolf on them and Taran ends up slaying it. Taran gets pissed off that Puck did that, but that's about it. The group decides to head to the Eastern Kingdoms, where they'll be safe from Briar Rose. However, they soon run into Momotaro and Bouboulina. After telling the two all that had happened with Briar Rose, they explain to Anne their mission. This is when Taran gets the idea that he, Anne, and the others can help Momotaro and Bouboulina find the prince. And in exchange, Momotaro and Bouboulina can grant them safe passage to the Eastern Kingdoms. They agree, and the two groups become one. Things get tense when the group had to split up, and Anne isn't too happy about being separated from the Black Thief. But things get settled soon enough. When Bouboulina mentions that Momotaro was thinking about the woman he was in love with, Taran starts to get a feeling that he's in love with Anne. But he decides not to say anything to Anne herself. Taran goes with Anne and Bouboulina to find out where the prince is. They find out, from the Once-ler, that he's in a nearby forest. So, Anne and Bouboulina send Taran to find the Black Thief and Momotaro and tell them where the prince is. They guys don't have to wait for long, and Anne and Bouboulina soon return with the prince in tow. The group starts making their journey back to the East. Along the way, the group stays in an abandoned castle. It's there that they run into two dragons, Smurgol and Gorbash. They reveal that Anne was born to the king and queen of a race called the Draconius People. This kingdom had its inhabitants allied with dragons. But Briar Rose destroyed the kingdom, along with Anne's parents. Smurgol and Gorbash were the only ones who managed to make it out alive. Now that Anne has returned, Gorbash thinks that she should fight against Briar Rose and reclaim her throne. Anne, however, is still recovering from what Briar Rose has done to her, and she refuses to go within a hundered feet of her. Smurgol managed to bring the two to a truce, and they decide to figure out what they're going to do in the morning. Morning comes, and when Anne tells the dragons that she's still helping Momo and Bouboulina get Chuka back to the East, they decide to accompany her. They transform into humans so they can blend in easier. The dragons have merged well with the group and Taran trusts them a bit more, although that may be because Gorbash can't easily eat him in the state he's in now. The group soon arrives at Bouboulina's ship and set sail for the East. However, they soon had an encounter with Ariel, a siren that works for Briar Rose. She summoned a storm and nearly sank the ship. Luckkily, San and Luna drove Ariel away with their magic powers, thus revealing that they have magic in their blood. Anne was still pissed off though, and decided to declare war on Briar Rose. Relationships Anne Despite all the rotten luck they've had, Taran wouldln't trade this life for anything, and he knows he has Anne to thank for that. He tries to help her in anyway she can and always tries to make her proud, either with his ideas or his swordplay. He fears letting her down and that she'll see him as just "some kid" so he's always trying to prove himself to her. But he has seen that she'll accept him no matter what, so he tries to keep that in mind. The Black Thief Taran has the same admiration for the Black Thief that he does for Anne, and so he tries to brave and smart like he is. The two are similar-minded in their cautiousness at times, so that makes it easy for them to get along. Plus, they both share the same drive to help Anne as much as possible. Iago Taran and Iago's sarcasm tend to clash a bit, especially when Iago calls Taran "kid." But Taran knows that Iago will be handy in a pinch, and trusts him to do the right thing. Puck Taran isn't a huge fan of the guy. Finding out that Puck sicked a she-wolf on him and the Black Thief kind of put a damper n their relationship. Plus, Puck has hinted that if he knew Taran's real name, he could do unspeakable things to him. Briar Rose Taran hasn't spent a whole lot of time around Briar Rose, but he knows how crazy she is, and what she's done to Anne, so that makes her an enemy in his book. He doesn't think he can match up to her though, since Briar Rose has taken down enemies far greater than he is. But he hopes he can become strong enough one day to fight her. Momotaro Taran can't help but admire the general. He usually seems calm and cool in almost any situation they run into. Plus, he's heard stories of the great deeds Momotaro's done, and they sound pretty awesome. He's the kind of guy Taran wants to be. He has an inkling that he's in love with Anne, but he hasn't mentioned it yet. Bouboulina Taran is often teased by Bouboulina, but despite that, he has some admiration for her, even though she used to be a pirate. She lives the kind of adventurous life that Taran used to dream about, and so he admires her for that. San and Luna Taran is often the victim of the twins' teasing, much to his disgruntlement. But he is grateful to them for helping Anne, so he's friends with them, a bit. However, he does tend to get flustered if they happen to give him a sultry look. Chulalongkorn Nicknamed Chuka, Taran hasn't exactly formed an opinion of the prince. He feels a little bit sad that they have to treat him so roughly and basically keep him on a leesh so he doesn't escape. But he knows it's necessary to bring him back so they can get safe passage from Momotaro. Smurgol Taran thinks the old dragon is alright. He was nice enough not to eat them and even let them shelter in the castle. Plus, he reeled Gorbash back in when he started getting angry with Anne. Gorbash Personally, Taran is worried that the young dragon will eat them. He and Anne got tense when it came to the topic of Briar Rose, and he worries that pissing him off too much will make him burn them to a crisp. But Gorbash has calmed down a bit, and Taran isn't so worried that he might be eaten anymore. Although that may be because Gorbash is in human form right now, which is a bit less lethal than a huge dragon. Trivia Taran has only killed one person, and that was the she-wolf that Puck sicked on him and the Black Thief. He's never been in love with anyone. His idea LA would be Logan Lerman.